Fighting for freedom
by Sohmaboyfangirl
Summary: They get rescued, but once Jackson sets one foot off the plane. He knew...that he was going to get caught.
1. Chapter 1

FIGHTING FOR FREEDOM

(A/N: I don't own anything, period. A short Story)

Author: Emily G.

One: Three Mistakes

It has been five hours since the gang has been rescuded, Jackson had been keeping his head low. He didn't know what was going to happen next.

Ever since they got off the plane, it was so easy for him to get caught.

Melissa had reunited with her parents as did everyone else, Jackson sat down on a bench waiting for a taxi, for sure he thought that his Foster Family had forgotten about him.

Jackson looked at a small TV on the table next to him, he turned it on...first mistake.

_News Reporter: Crimes are everywhere...and so are murderers. If you've seen this man, stay away from him. His name is Cody Jackson, a sixteen year old murderder that ran out of the country months ago._

_This suspect, Mr. Henson, his social worker says that Cody is not only a bad person, but he knows how to get into your head and ruin your lives forever._

_This is the last picture taken of him, from the news paper reporter from his school. Alesha Haven had taken this picture of Cody and a few other kids who were with him at th air port, in a dumpster._

_Alesha got the scoop, Cody and the three others were searching for a bag of money that was thrown away._

_Here are the details_

_Hair: Dirty-blonde_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Height: 5'10_

_Weight: 160_

_This man is one of the most wanted._

Jackson stared at the screen, and then imediatly turned if off.

"What was that?" Asked Eric as he walked up behind him. Jackson jumped up, "Uh-uh...um...nothing..."

Eric nudged him, "Did you find a dirty channel?"

Jackson stared at him, "No!" He spotted a couple police men holding a news paper.

"Uh...dude, I have to go...my taxi's here..." Jackson started to quickly walk away.

The two police men walked up to Eric, "Excuse me son, but have you seen this man?" One of them asked. Eric stared at the picture.

"No way!" Eric shouted. The other police man looked at him, "You know this man?"

"Uh..." Eric muttered, "No. Bye!"

The police man grabbed Eric's arm, "Stop it right there, have you or have you not seen Cody Jackson."

"Oh! Your looking for Cody Jackson?" Taylor ran in, "He went that way!" She shouted. Eric looked at her, "Cory Jackson! Her...boyfriend." He lied.

The police man looked at Taylor and then looked at Eric, "Okay, young lady. Did you say Cody Jackson?"

"Yes sir!" Taylor said sweetly. She was, unaware, that Jackson was caught.

"And you said that way?"

Taylor nodded.

The cops ran, Eric pulled Taylor into the bathroom hallway. "What the hell where you doing!? They are looking for Jackson!! To ARREST HIM!!!"

Taylor's blue eyes widened, "What!?" She now knew that she made a HUGE mistake telling the cops where Jackson was.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric and Taylor walked back into the airport's waiting room, Taylor was extremely guilty. She wondered what was going to happen to Jackson, and she didn't want _anything _to happen to him.

------JACKSON-----------

------------------------

Jackson kept his head low in the back of the cab, "Hey, kid. Have you seen the news earlier, there's a bad guy on the loose." The cab driver said.

Jackson didn't look at him, he avoided showing his face. "Oh, really? Who?" His voice shaking in nervousness.

"Cody Jackson, a teenage murder. Not very rare, you know, gangs are out there."

Jackson pulled out five dollars from his pocket that he had found in his jacket on the island, "Stop here please," He muttered.

"I'd be careful if I were you, son." The driver said.

Jackson nodded, "Yes sir..." And he quickly got out of the cab.

Jackson put his hood of his jacket up and stuffed his hands in his pockets, he hated that feeling of getting caught.

So he ran across the street, he looked back at the road and quickly turned around. He bumped into a woman, "Oh, I'm so sorry." Jackson said as he helped her up.

The lady looked at him, "Help! Help! It's the murderer! Help!!" Jackson's eyes grew wide, the woman pulled out pepper spray.

_Crap!! _Jackson lifted his foot forward to make a run for it, but the woman put her foot forward and Jackson tripped on it.

"He's over here! It's Cody Jackson! The murderer!" The woman kept screaming, she sprayed Jackson to keep him from running away.

The intense burn from the contact of pepper spray in Jackson's eyes, Jackson managed to get on his feet and run...but not far.

The cops that Taylor was talking to drove up in front of Jackson, Jackson couldn't believe that all of this was happening _this _soon.

"Put your hands up!" The cops shouted. Jackson put his hands up, "This is a huge misunderstanding! I'm not a murderer!" Jackson shouted.

One of the cops grabbed Jackson's hands and hand-cuffed them behind his back, "Tell that to the judge, get in the car."

Jackson obeyed the police men and climbed into the car, his eyes were blood-shot red and they burned worse than hell.

The left side of his face was scraped from landing on the concrete.

"Can't do the time, don't do the crime." The cop said.

Jackson didn't say anything, he knew that he was innocent. He didn't stab Big Jay before he left for the trip, it was Moe, the leader of one of the worst gangs around.

But Mr. Henson, Jackson's social worker, refused to believe that Jackson was innocent. He wanted to make Jackson's life more miserable than hell.

And now, back to being trapped behind bars.

--------THE OTHERS-----------------------

-------------------------------------------

"Taylor, stop fidgiting, the others will notice." Eric said. Taylor placed her hands behind her back and sighed, "This is all my fault!"

Eric nodded, "You bet..."

Melissa and her parents walked up to the two, "Hey, have you seen Jackson?" Asked Melissa.

Eric shook his head, "Not in a while, he left for a cab."

Eric's cellphone rang, _L.A. County Jail. Damnit..._

Eric answered it, "Hello?"

It was Jackson, "I've been caught!"

"Damnit, where are you?"

Melissa's eyes grew wide, "What happened? What's going on? Give me the phone!"

"Give her the phone," Jackson said.

Eric gave her the phone, Melissa started to talk. "Jackson, where are you? What's wrong, are you okay?"

"I'm in jail..."


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson POV

_I could hear Melissa crying on the other line, my breathing was shaky as I tried to reasure her that I was going to be fine._

_A female cop grabbed my arm, "Times up Cody, come on." I didn't argue with the fact that she called me Cody, after all, it is my real name._

_"Bye Mel, I love you." I said. Trying to make her feel better, but I guessed that that wouldn't work._

_I hung up the phone and followed the police officers, after getting my fingers printed, and my pictures taken. Getting dressed into the orange jumpsuit, I was put behind the bars._

_I swallowed as I wrapped my hands around the rusted bars and sighed, this cycle was happening...again, and I didn't want that to happen. Now that I was seventeen, I was sure to be put in adult prison. And I do NOT want to go there._

_"Your standing in my spot!" Someone angrily shouted at me, I turned around. And from what I saw, the man that stood before me was twice as big as me. Over towering me, I felt his fists around my collar and he threw me across the cell._

_I didn't want any business with this guy, so I crawled into the corner of the cell and sat there._

_This wasn't the way I thought I'd spend today, I thought I'd be with my friends, having fun. Eating cooked food, perfurably a pizza. But instead, sitting here in the dusty, dirty, smelly jail cell._

_I do not deserve this! I mean, what did I do!?_

_Now all I can possibly do is sit here and wait for something to happen. Something good._

-----------THE OTHERS---------------

-------------------------------------------------

Nathan ran to his dad after hearing the horrible news, "Dad! Did you hear about the teen murderer?" He asked.

Mr. McHugh nodded, "Cody Jackson, yes. why?"

"The whole thing is a lie! Cody Jackson is our friend! We've been with him for seven months, and not once has he done anything to hurt us. Physically, or emotionally. Dad, he's a good guy. He's being framed! Big time,"

Mr. McHugh just stared at him, Nathan shook his head and ran to Mr. Marin, "Mr. Marin, my friend, Cody Jackson is in big trouble!"

"The murderer, you bet he's in big trouble. What's a man like you doing hanging out with a jerk like him?"

"Cody is not a bad guy, he was with us on the island for seven months! Not once has he hurt us, in any way. Sir, he's being framed for doing nothing!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson remained seated in the corner of the cell, watching the other cell mates fight. This was hell, pure hell. The only hell that Jackson, and any other prisoner can explain.

But Jackson was the type of guy who ended up in jail once and never wants to go back, and, yet, he's in jail.

"What are you looking at?" Asked a fellow prisoner, Jackson looked up. "Nothing," He plainly said.

It had already been an hour and a half, Melissa, nor the others had showed up.

"So, kid. Do you have a girlfriend?" Asked another prisoner, Jackson shrugged. "I don't know, she's probably really mad at me."

"What's her name man?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," Jackson said. Trying to shake off the conversation, the man who had asked the original question, "I said, 'What's her name?'" In an infurriated booming voice.

"Melissa," He said quickly and he scooted closer into the corner, that guy would sure beat the pants off Jackson. And for no reason too!

---------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Marin opened the car door as soon as he, and Nathan, Eric, Daley, Melissa, Taylor, Ian, Jory and Abby ran out of Mr. and Mrs. Marin's house.

"Are you possitive that Jackson is innocent?" Asked Mr. Marin as he pulled out of the drive way, Nathan nodded. "Yes sir, he said everything on this tape that we left on the island. It was a mistake and this gang leader stabbed his buddy, Jackson didn't do it."

Investigations, judging, and being a laywer was all apart of Mr. Marin, so this was close to his comfort zone...but first they had to get past Jackson's snitchy social worker.

"I hope he's okay," Melissa muttered. Taylor looked down, "Melissa, I'm so sorry."

Melissa glared at her, "You better be!"

Eric grabbed her arm, "Mel, chill. Even if Taylor didn't tell the cops where he was, he was going to get caught eventually."

Melissa knew that he was right, so she kept her hands to herself.

---------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

Jackson had fallen asleep, from being worn out and worked up.

After a few minutes of having his eyes closed, he could feel someone kicking the bottom of his boot. "Who the hell is doing that?! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Jackson shouted in rage.

It was Zeke, the mean scary guy. "Your guys are here to see you,"

Jackson grumbled as he grabbed his ankle, it was now numb, considering how hard the man kicked him.

"Melissa!" He shouted. He jumped to his feet and ran to the bars, "Man am I glad to see you,"

Melissa smiled and touched his hands, "How are you?"

Jackson looked at her, "I'm doing...okay," He didn't mention about his throbbing ankle because that didn't matter.

Mr. Marin walked up to Melissa, "May I have a word with Mr. Jackson here?" He asked politally.

Melissa nodded and walked away, "Mel, wait-" Jackson muttered quietly.

Mr. Marin looked at a cop, "I would like to speak to Cody Jackson privatly. Please,"

The cop recognized him and nodded, "Right away sir," And he unlocked the cell and led Jackson to a visiting room.

Nathan looked down, "Being framed sucks..."

"You bet," Eric said.

------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

Mr. Marin sat down, facing Jackson. "Okay, son. My daughter and son tell me that your innocent, is that true?"

Jackson nodded, "Sir, I know that, some of this _is _my fault. But, I have never murdered anyone."

"Why don't you tell me the whole story?" Mr. Marin asked nicely.

Jackson shrugged, "Okay...it all happened when I was working at a garage, I would fix old cars, paint them, make them like brandnew.

The owner of the garage was my older friend Big Jay, behind the garage was a church, I know that sounds crazy, or stupid. But there really was a church for guys, like me and other kids.

But one day, my old gang showed up. For some dumb ass reason, they were mad at me. I told them I didn't want to escape with them and that I was going on that trip to Palau. They didn't believe me, pretty soon I found myself in big trouble.

One of the guys, Jordan, punched me in the stomach. I had a knive with me, I pulled it out to defend myself. But another one of the guys punched my face, the knive fell. Big Jay came back, the leader of the gang Moe came out.

Soon they were fighting, Moe found my knive and then...he stabbed him. They all left, Big Jay told me to get the knive and run, so...I did. I left him there, he's okay though."

Mr. Marin nodded, "Do you expect me to believe that? I'm not trying to be mean, but I just want to make sure your telling the truth."

Jackson nodded, "That was the truth, you can tell Big Jay himself. He's seen it!"

"Hmm...do you happen to have...Big Jay's number?" Asked Mr. Marin, Jackson shook his head. "No, not at the moment." Conversation's like these made him really nervous.

"Alright, Cody. I can see that your a good guy, seven months stranded with my kids and all those other kids, not a single one of them said that you hurt them,"

"I never did, I usually kept to myself...all the time." Jackson trusted Mr. Marin although he made him nervous.

"I'll see what I can do to get you out of here, but there's no garuntee that that's going to be today. But, you will be out of here soon."


End file.
